


you da view

by bokutomode (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Crack, Cyber sex, M/M, Smut, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bokutomode
Summary: "Do your job. Care for your team just a bit then I may or may not know a thing or two to relieve your... stress."Kuroo squints his eyes. That tone sounds like Ushijima have this another ridiculous idea.•In which Kuroo needs to release his frustration but not really looking for companion, so Wakatoshi helps in the form of 'Tsukki'; your not-so-usual cyber sex worker.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	you da view

**Author's Note:**

> kurotsukki brainrot
> 
> tweet me at @iwaichoomi

Kuroo is mad. He is behind frustrated.

He slams his index on the intercom button, accepting another permission from the secretary he doesn't even remember the name from outside.

"You have a team to manage." Came the voice from the intercom.

Kuroo has his left cheek digging on his left palm, face looking soggy for some trivial reason.

"Give them a proper assignment. Or we have to tell your dad how you steal foods from the interns."

Kuroo slams the intercom button again, this time to stop the partner from talking again.

Sawamura Daichi. What a terrifying law firm partner. But Kuroo merely cares at whatever these partners tell him.

He's frustrated. He's mad. He's so close to combust and scream and just punch the glass wall of his office.

Not even a minute have passed when the door to his average office opens, revealing a Ushijima. Missing a button on his button-up.

That can be considered as a disheveled look of the partner.

"You were fucking that paralegal," Kuroo states, not inquiring.

"Yeah?" Ushijima answers while staring at himself on the mirror Kuroo insisted on putting when he first came to the firm.

Kuroo watches in envy and loath as Ushijima re-do his tie, the knot looking tight and Kuroo can think of reasons why Ushijima, the neat and proper partner of the firm aside from Sakusa Kiyoomi, has his Valentino tie ruined in the first place.

The infamous paralegal must have tugged on it. Or something like that.

Kuroo's nose flares from anger.

"We invited you multiple times to go out," Ushijima eventually talks, briefly sending him glances in between words. "What did you say?"

"Can't change my mind," Kuroo's immediate answer. And then he sigh. "This is hard."

"Your dick?" Ushijima asks.

Kuroo sends the partner a glare. For a lawyer, Ushijima is so different from what outsiders expect.

He's known for being quite, straightforward, merciless person who can and _will_ fight for a lifelong sentence and win it without the judge throwing a fit.

The partner once gave him a box of condom. All flavored, some mint, and Kuroo's companion then cried in pain. Apparently, you only use those rubber things with those... adventurous enough to take the _literal thrill._

"Do your job. Care for your team just a bit then I may or may _not_ _know_ a thing or two to relieve your... _stress_."

Kuroo squints his eyes. That tone sounds like Ushijima have this another ridiculous idea. But Kuroo isn't complaining. Ushijima is the only person in the firm who understands him _fully_.

But first, his job. He has a job to do.

•

Kuroo struts his way to his team's intern warehouse, these lucky bastards having their own _team tent_ and Kuroo is seething with envy again thinking about those times he had to deal with noisy interns during his internship and having four or five blocks in just one warehouse.

Of course, its his father's fault for not accepting his interning application. The old man really made him work on another law firm, one that has only four floors and cracking paints on the wall.

So he has no mercy opening the warehouse door, being welcomed with Terushima Yuuji belting out _Put Your Head On My Shoulder_ while the interns, Yamaguchi and Himekawa are too busy muffling their laughter behind their hand to notice the intern manager looking at them in impassiveness.

"Whoo!" Terushima howls after singing a portion of the classic song, shaking his shoulders as if he did justice singing it. "That was good."

Kuroo rolls his eyes and knocks on the door, catching the attentions of the three. _Only three._

Terushima isn't even a part of his team. The fucker has his own team to manage.

"What are you doing here?" He asks in annoyance towards the other intern manager.

Kuroo wonders his eyes around the area. This is the third time he visited his team. In a month.

 _At least_ , he _did_ visit them.

"Heard from Daichi that you're on hermit mode," Terushima tells him once they're face to face, his co-manager kind enough to not let the interns hear his idiotic side. "You're pulling a whole Bokuto's mood."

"Shut up," Kuroo tells with a laugh, now feeling lighter for some unknown reason. Maybe, talking to a boisterous person like Yuuji is just what he need. "Where's my team?"

"Oh. Chikara rented them for a while. Errands, probably." Came the answer from Terushima.

" _Rent_?" Kuroo asks in confusion.

Terushima points something behind Kuroo. And there he saw, a box of Domino's on the trashcan and some paper cups of coffee he recognised as the local coffee from the pantry.

"Fancy," Kuroo mumbles. He sighs and turns to Terushima, giving him a _brow_.

He then turns to his interns, Yamaguchi and Himekawa now looking serious with their individual works and Kuroo is smart enough to know that these two are the most liable interns on his team.

"What are you two doing?" He asks the two interns, leaving his formal words behind his tie and try to casually talk to his interns, something he never done before.

Himekawa looks up at him, then turns to Yamaguchi who has the audacity to shrug his shoulder. The former turns to him.

"We're on a task to practice making a subpoena," Himekawa answers, sounding hesitant.

Kuroo frowns. " _Practice_?" He almost screech.

"Who gave it?"

Himekawa looks behind Kuroo. And he immediately understands.

He turns to Terushima who is very much enjoying his seething anger.

Kuroo turns to his interns now, both now stagnant in their seats who probably get that what they're doing is something Terushima only made up. For fun.

"Make real subpoena requests," Kuroo then tells them.

Both of the interns nod their heads, both looking nervous because believe it or not, this is the first time Kuroo gave a task to his interns; have always been pushing, branding his interns as errand runners. Like paralegals.

His father would whack him if he only knew what kind of associate Kuroo is on the law firm.

"Tell the others when they come back. Send me the copies and I'll get your asses whooped for mistakes. Especially, misspelling."

Terushima snickers, very much similar to Kuroo's.

After the two interns gave him a couple of nod, Kuroo goes out of his team's warehouse, being followed by Terushima.

This goes on until they reached the elevator; Terushima following him and not even being discreet from following him.

"If you're here to fucking talk to me about my lack of sex life, better hurry up 'cause I really want to cry right now," he tells the other once they're inside the confinement of the elevator.

Terushima snickers, not hiding the mocking smile he has in his lips.

"You don't want to cry. You want to nut," the associate tells him. Terushima leans sideways on the wall.

Kuroo nods, staring at his blurred reflection from the elevator door.

"Yeah. _Fancy_." He then sigh.

"Why don't you tell Wakatoshi about it?"

Kuroo laughs lifelessly. "I mean, he knew. He wanted to help."

Terushima snaps his fingers. "That's it!" And then, "he's the best sex guru in the firm."

The elevator opens at the sixth floor, and just like Terushima has some angel mouth, Ushijima is just outside; leaning on the glass wall few meters away while talking to Sugawara.

Kuroo purses his lips and steps outside of the elevator, whining when Terushima throws an arm over his neck.

"Yow, glucose daddy," Terushima calls out.

Ushijima and Sugawara stop talking, both turning to them. Ushijima has this usual frown in his face while Sugawara is busy smirking at them to greet them.

"Satori is 24," Ushijima tells them the obvious.

"Yeah, yeah," Terushima dismisses with a hand. "What's the serious talk about?"

"Nothing serious." It's Sugawara who answered. "We were just talking about after-working hours activities. Apparently, our Kuroo here needs help. I want to give my partake as a great senior of him but upon hearing what the problem is, I better stay away from this narrative. We're on working hour."

"Then why are you asking me about it now?" Ushijima asks with an annoyed look in his face. "You probably want to gossip or something."

"That... is something I can't deny," Sugawara answers with a laugh. "Lawyers don't lie. We dodge."

"Can we please take this something outside of work?" Kuroo practically begs. "I don't want anyone to hear how my sex life lacks. The _me_ , Kuroo Tetsurou."

"What's with the _you_ , Kuroo Tetsurou?" Ushijima asks, feigning confusion.

Terushima guffaws, immediately shutting up when Sawamura walks up to them.

"Let's talk about this other time," Kuroo says through gritted teeth. He gave no time for Ushijima to answer as he faces Sawamura, proudly telling the partner that he told his team to make and send _real_ subpoenas, as they should.

Sawamura is about to pat him on the shoulder when Terushima speaks.

"Well, he told his _two_ interns and just spread the news like a normal associate would do."

Kuroo glares at Terushima, not liking the way the associate put it like he just gossiped the task. Even if that is somewhat true.

Sawamura stares at him with a frown, dropping the hand that is about to bless his shoulder.

"I plan to _remind_ them thru my intercom," Kuroo explains, immediately gathering an excuse.

"Hmm," Sawamura hums. And finally, he receives two pats to his shoulder.

Ah... that felt good. Knowing someone appreciate your works.

"That's great. Anyway, Ushijima," Sawamura then turns to the other partner.

"Yeah?"

"We need to discuss that current case file you received."

A glint of recognition flashes on the partner's eyes.

"Yep," Ushijima says and walks towards Sawamura. But pats Kuroo's shoulder when he pass by him.

"I'll email you later." Is what Ushijima told him before he trail after Sawamura.

•••

Truth to Ushijima's words, Kuroo received an email at nine fifty nine in the evening. A minute late for Kuroo's usual sleeping time since started working at the firm.

Fuck morning schedules.

Kuroo snorts as he opens the email, not the working one and he once again laugh at Ushijima's email. The fuck whatever Ushijima went through college. But certain that it's not My Chemical Romance or Taylor Swift phase.

 **'** _ **Kuroo**_ ** _, you might_** ** _be_** _ **wondering**_ ** _now_** _ **why**_ _ **I**_ _ **didn't**_ ** _send you a girl or a pretty boy to your_** _ **door**_ _ **. But**_ ** _I_** ** _am certain that this suits your taste the most. Remember the kink you told me? Guess what? I think_** _ **I**_ ** _found a way to_** ** _satisfy_** _ **that. So here's the link and enjoy yourself. Not tonight though. Read**_ ** _the_** ** _terms_** _ **and**_ ** _conditions_** _ **and**_ ** _I'm_** ** _out of here. You must tell me how it will go though. Have a blast._** '

The long ass message _wktshshjm_cmbcktm@gmail.com_ sent him. He snickers at the username before clicking the link, immediately getting bombered with advertisements of gels to use to make your dick larger and some older women looking for younger men to take care of.

Those are weird, but something Kuroo is so used to as he is a frequent visitor of such websites.

This one though, is somewhat different. Because as much as the website has their own ads, they seems legit, because Kuroo swear he sees one on Bokuto's bathroom last time they had drinks over Bokuto's huge ass penthouse.

Kuroo immediately goes to sign up button, clicking it absentmindedly.

A pop up appears, not the usual _are you human_ tests. It's a introduction of the website, and Kuroo finds out they don't have free videos. You need to pay for view. That sucks.

He proceeds to read the introduction, not like other people who clicks the skip button as fast as they can.

Kuroo hums, his right palm delicate hovering on the mouse as his reading glasses are sitting on his nosetip, his chin on top of his left palmheel.

He taps the next button, and there is it. The sign up portion and the website is intriguing enough for Kuroo to not hesitate.

Ushijima is a trustworthy person. He hopes so.

"Hmm.." He hums to himself. "Age 21 and up, huh?"

He types in his email and a password he use to all of his accounts. And he clicks sign up.

Of course, _of course_. Ushijima is really trustworthy. He's sure of it as he snickers while typing on his bank account as assurance than he can fucking pay.

Websites right now are as distress as current people alive. In need of constant assurance and attention.

 _This is_ _easy_ , Kuroo thinks.

He lets his avatar stay as it is. He only put his name, "tetsurou", and his username to be "tetsurouaswell" as well.

It sounds witty to him. He hopes his future _babe_ would like it.

He tries to click the search button. And only found usernames and people who has lots of fans.

"So how does this work?" He asks himself the obvious question.

He keeps on clicking anywhere. The search button again. To his profile. The edit button. He was so close to change his avatar to his best photo which was captured by Bokuto last week when his phone pings for a notification.

He takes his phone to see. The message is from Ushijima.

' _ **I assume you already signed up since you didn't reply to me. Just a head up that you need to send a request of conversation to a certain user to start. Don't ask me questions about it because I'm not the founder of the website. If you want to meet in three days the user I know that will make you nut in ten seconds, better send a request now. Here's his username. @tsukki. Don't send him creepy messages. Wait for him to accept your request.**_ '

Another long ass message from Ushijima.

Kuroo opts to leave the message on _seen_. He proceeds on following whatever Ushijima told him to do.

And finally, Kuroo types the username on the search bar.

Here he is, Kuroo Tetsurou, on the wide area of his penthouse, the lights from the outside world being his lights aside from the dim-light inside his place, sitting on his swivel chair with his right foot on top of the cushion seat.

He has his right elbow no his knees, his index finger inbetween his teeth, his lips moving slowly, side to side, a mannerism when he's in deep thoughts.

And he is. Or not. But one thing for sure, Ushijima did him one thing.

Kuroo stares at the small avatar user @tsukki had. The only visible is his neck. His collarbone.

His bio says ' _Just sounds._ ' and that's all. He must be one of those people who likes to keep themselves mysterious. But this @tsukki must like more than anonymity. He seems private with how his page stays so limited. The only animated and noise in his page is his followers.

It's not much. Only on 300s, not like those who have their followers on thousands. But for someone with such dark page, he manage to allure 300 plus person to follow him. While @tsukki opted to stay none-following.

Yep. Must be a private person.

Kuroo likes him already.

Not to mention the bio that made Kuroo a little bit uncomfortable.

There are buttons just below the username.

Request of conversation. Invitation. Block.

Kuroo clicks _conversation_ _request_. And there goes nothing.

He thinks he have to wait for some time then.

•••

The response came the next day, midday.

Kuroo made sure he log in his account during break time on the company computer, knowing he can win a lawsuit by this alibi if his father snaps for the worse.

Tsukki, Kuroo decided to call them, only accepted his request of conversation.

He doesn't know what the invitation button is for. But he thinks he needs to talk to Tsukki first.

There's a blinking red dot beside Tsukki's username and Kuroo assumes that that means Tsukki is online. Okay.

"I'm not weird. I'm not creepy." Kuroo chants to himself as he types a simple introduction to Tsukki.

He managed to type ' _ **Hi**_ '. He hits send.

Not even five seconds when the dark gray bubble turns light gray, indicating that Tsukki had seen his message.

And because there's a single bubble that appears and disappears, and a message from Tsukki suddenly comes in view.

"A fucking reply!" Kuroo hoorays silently, his teeth gritting from the sudden excitement.

' _ **Name (**_ ** _If_** ** _you're_** _ **comfortable**_ ** _enough, that is). Age. Work. Kinks._** _ **I'm**_ _ **not up for face reveal**_ **.** '

Straight forward. A fucking turn on.

Kuroo rise a hand in his face, biting his index finger as his lips widens in amusement.

He then types his answer.

' _ **Just Tetsurou. 28. Associate on law firm. I**_ ** _don't_** _ **specifically**_ _ **have a kink but I think**_ _ **I**_ _ **have a type when it comes to voice. Tone and**_ _ **sounds**_ ** _. Willing to reveal my face if you want to._** '

He clicks send. And Tsukki views it in split second. He must be waiting and on the conversation page for him to view the message that instant.

 _So_ _he's_ _not busy_ , Kuroo assumes.

Tsukki is typing.

Kuroo waits.

Few seconds and came the reply.

' ** _Tsukki_** _ **. If I find you decent then**_ _ **I'll**_ ** _let you know my name. 22._** ** _Don't_** _ **want to tell what my work is. I**_ _ **don't**_ ** _reveal my face. I_** ** _don't_** ** _do nudes, too._** '

Okay. What did he read again? Kuroo's smile slips out of his face, being replaced by a frown now.

Another message comes from Tsukki again.

' _ **Thinking**_ ** _'bout it, someone must've recommended me to you. You have voice kink. And I speak, moan, whimper, whatever it is and_** _ **that's**_ _ **all**_ _ **I**_ ** _do, honestly. We need to discuss_** ** _this_** _ **so you know what**_ _ **you're**_ _ **getting yourself into**_ _._ '

Kuroo should mind the sense of the message. But he's too occupied by how nice this person types. Full letters, no unnecessary emojis and punctuations. Kuroo is excited.

' ** _So basically, we sext?_** '

He sends.

' _ **We're talking about sounds**_ _._ ' Came the reply from Tsukki.

Kuroo smirks. Damn.

A fucking sass. Kuroo has a half mind to spring out his dick right there and then.

' ** _Apology. So thru calls?_** ' He replies.

' ** _This_** ** _is_** ** _a website._** ** _Not_** _ **a mobile application**_ **.** '

Kuroo snickers at the reply.

' ** _Okay. Please guide me how does_** _ **this**_ _ **work**_ _ **because**_ ** _I_** _ **honestly**_ ** _don't_** ** _know_** _ **. I**_ _ **just**_ _ **want**_ _ **to**_ _ **nut**_ ', he types and click send.

' ** _Webcam. Cyber sex, sir._** _ **I'll**_ _ **let you nut**_ _ **however**_ _ **you want but**_ _ **I'll**_ ** _just watch you from here. I'll talk, of course._** _'_

Kuroo stares at the message.

First of all, _sir_. Second, Tsukki is basically telling him that he'll only watch him jerking off, to the sound of his voice and words. And Tsukki is what, gonna judge him from his spot?

Kuroo types his thoughts before his mind work.

' _ **So**_ _ **you're**_ ** _telling me_** _ **you're**_ _ **going to just sit**_ _ **there**_ ** _and_** _ **judge**_ ** _me jerking off to your voice?_** **'** , he tells Tsukki.

Kuroo chokes on his own saliva upon reading the reply.

' ** _If_** ** _you're_** _ **hot then**_ _ **I**_ _ **don't**_ _ **have to fake my sounds. That means**_ ** _I_** _ **won't**_ _ **judge**_ _ **you, too.**_ '

After that message happened, Kuroo finally click on the _Invitation_ gray button, per Tsukki's instruction.

And Kuroo is to wait for three days. Fine. He can wait.

•••

The next night, Kuroo who can't keep his jeans in calm, texts Ushijima.

 _ **How do you know Tsukki?**_ , he texts Ushijima.

 _ **Had a session with him**_ is Ushijima's reply.

 _ **How was it?**_ , he asks.

 ** _Came twice in_** _ **one**_ ** _session_** , is Ushijima's shocking reply.

 ** _On_** _ **his**_ _ **voice and sounds only?**_ , he replies with ragged breathing.

 _ **Yes.**_ comes Ushijima's reply. A word. With a dot.

Kuroo drops his phone on his stomach.

He can _definitely_ wait.

•••

It's thursday. Nothing special. Maybe, a hundred millionth thursday since the monkeys appeared on earth. Nothing special.

But for Kuroo, it's not that special but he knows that a dreading thing would happen.

It's not that he isn't ready. He is. And apparently, that's why there's a three-day pending before the initial session, according to Ushijima.

Kuroo's been fidgeting for hours now, upper lip tucked in between his front teeth, eyes darting to the clock from now and then.

When three hours had passed, and it's only quarter to twelve in noon, he stands up. He goes out of his office, nodding at Sugawara and Sawamura who happen to pass by.

"Hey," it's Sugawara, waving a delicate hand at him. "Ready for lunch?"

"Not really," Kuroo answers with a sigh at the end of his words. "Just need some air."

Sawamura frowns. "Something wrong? Anyone pissed you off from your team?"

Again, Kuroo dismissed the partner's worry. "Nah. Just a little anxious. You know. I'm not really the best to handle people and in a month I'm getting my own intern."

"Oh. Yeah. I know you won't pick anyone from your current team. Though your dad recommended some interns from the sister law firm," Sawamura informs, index finger scratching nosetip.

Kuroo ignores how Sugawara's eyes got lidded for a second and the slip of a sweet smile.

Fucking disgusting. Kuroo felt that.

"Yamaguchi and Himekawa are good, though. We need more of them," Sugawara then says, finally inserting himself at the talk.

"You can just take an intern from the sister firm, you know? Your dad would be so _happy_ if you even _consider_."

Kuroo nods, and wonders if he can even have a decent talk with dad without the conversation drifting from something serious like how is he doing that firm to how his dick is doing without sex for 18 months.

And how his dad can disguise his wine as coffee in a cup with his mother's eagle eye.

' _I am a Kuroo_ ,' his dad would reason.

Kuroo thinks he didn't inherit a Kuroo braincell from his dad at all. He even thought that he's adopted, he was born an idiot with a brain but his parents aren't idiots perse so up until now, Kuroo wonders where did he get his brain at all.

"I might consider being a stripper, too," he mutters to no one, forgetting that the partners are there in front of him.

It would have been awkward if it's only Sawamura. It's all thanks to Sugawara who laughed it off upon seeing the frown deepening on Sawamura's forehead.

"Daichi~ Kuroo is just kidding~" Sugawara singsongs, slapping the other partner's shoulder lightly.

"He better be," Sawamura answers, walking now but eyes still on Kuroo; Sawamura beckoning the other partner.

Once alone, Kuroo wince. He better talk to his dad. Just to get to his good side.

But that's for another day.

When he pass by Yachi, the receptionist who is smart enough to tell him what hour is it now must be because of how many times Kuroo had checked the hallway clock, is when he realize that he drifted away from his thoughts.

About Tsukki.

But right now that he remembered, his mind is suddenly surrounded by the almost-anonymous person.

He's a guy, from what he saw on Tsukki's profile when the latter added him as VIP on list. Kuroo felt special seeing these bare minimum but also helpful information about Tsukki.

He's more than excited.

"This day must be good," he tells to no one again.

He ignores how Yachi looks at him weirdly.

•••

Quarter to eleven in the evening. On the lounge area of his penthouse.

Kuroo stares at the screen of his computer, the red dot on Tsukki's avatar blinking.

' _ **Hey, Tetsurou**_ ,' Tsukki sends the message first.

Kuroo tongues his upper teeth edge, smiling a little as he types a _hey_ back.

' ** _You ready?_** '

Kuroo stares at the two words on the screen.

A sly smile grows on his lips.

' ** _Yep_** ', he types and sends back.

' ** _Okay. Click the invitation button now_** ', Tsukki sends.

Kuroo clears his throat, blinking rapidly as excitement zips from his lower back to his nape.

He's been waiting for this. He's been imagining how Tsukki would sounds like. He'd imagined him sounding a little bratty. A little bit of annoying, just his type. But knowing Ushijima, the man would give him someone who would exceed that expectation.

Few seconds after clicking the now red _Invitation_ botton that used to be gray, a notification pops up.

" _ **@tsukki**_ _ **accepted your**_ ** _invitation_** ** _!_** "

And just like that, a small landscape pops up on the far left top on the screen.

And there he is. Tsukki.

"Expand the video screen, dumbass."

Fuck.

 _Fuck_ , Kuroo screams internally, lips gaping.

Fuck Ushijima! So this is the person's _voice_ behind the camera who made Ushijima cum twice?!

"Hey. Speak again," Kuroo tells Tsukki, adjusting the microphone towards him so Tsukki can hear him.

Kuroo expands the screen. And now he's seeming more of Tsukki.

Pale skin. Blotches of moles, four, on his neck and left jaw. He's wearing a cream colored Yankee sweater, too big that his collarbone is showing.

And the slips of his lower lip few times, a sneak peek of his face, is too much for Kuroo to handle.

It's not his usual type for a guy. But the way this guy's rhythmic breathing sounds so calming and alluring at the same time makes Kuroo wants to punch the screen of his computer to meet this person personally.

"So.. that's you.." Tsukki speaks again.

Kuroo breathes, leaning back to his swivel chair and props his right elbow on the armrest, picking his lower lip in between his thumb and index finger; playing with his lip as he stare right into the camera installed.

"Yeah," Kuroo replies, almost inaudible.

"Hmm.." Tsukki hums. And he's typing something.

Kuroo receives a message from Tsukki as the latter finished tapping on the probably _Enter_ key on keyboard.

' _ **So**_ _ **that's**_ _ **you**_ ** _?!_** '

Kuroo chuckles. And Tsukki snickers.

"Don't flatter yourself. Just making sure," Tsukki says.

Kuroo stares at the screen.

Tsukki is now sitting on a presumably swivel chair, both of his legs cross in front of his chest.

Fuck again.

Because those legs are long.

Kuroo clears his throat again.

"You told me you'll tell me your name if you find me likeable," he tells.

Okay. This is it. The start. Yes.

"Hmm.." Tsukki hums again. "Kei. You can call me Kei. Or scream it later when you cum. Whatever conveniences you."

Kuroo chuckles behind his index finger, swinging his chair so little.

He likes the fact that Tsukki's voice resonates at the wide space of his lounge as he opted to hear it loud. Seems like Tsukki is on the same page because he's not seeing any wire or headphone.

He looks like he's inside his room. There are posters of girls in gothic skirts. Grunge girls in pink and glitters.

"Call me Tetsurou then," he tries to coax the other to do.

Kuroo adjusts the hem of the white shirt he's wearing. And if Tsukki saw it, he's too smart for not giving comment about it.

"Do you want me to talk that much?" Tsukki asks and he scoots closer, the Yankee word on his sweater zooming out as he puts his legs down. "Tetsurou, huh?"

"Shit," Kuroo chuckles. "Yes."

A airy laugh can be heard, the air making the voice muffled like someone blew on the microphone.

"You like my voice?"

Kuroo stares at the camera. He heaves, full air in his lungs.

"Yeah," he whispers. "Wanna hear you moaning my name, to be honest."

"Maybe later," Tsukki purrs.

He fucking purrs.

Now, now. Kuroo has lots of thoughts about Tsukki's voice. The tone. The intonation. When he hums. There are lots of things Kuroo noticed in a split second he heard him.

But fuck hearing sense and his fucking brain, his mind couldn't come up with something decent to think about except that he wants to hear more of it.

"If I meet you on the court, I would piss myself," Kuroo strikes a conversation. And then adds, "the way you talk is annoying."

"But you like it, right? My voice?" Tsukki asks for nth time.

"Yeah," Kuroo admits for nth time.

And seems like both of them know that no matter how much the sex drive between them hits roof, there's this fact that they can't hold a decent conversation.

Or so Kuroo thought.

Or so _Tsukki thought_.

"I have an hour, yeah?" Kuroo almost purrs. "Then.. can I discuss my fantasies to you?"

"A weird question," Tsukki says in his still hipnotizing yet annoying voice. "But nothing less from someone like you. Go ahead."

Tsukki puts his knees inside his sweater as he types someone on the his keyboard, the sound of his keys clicking can be faintly heard on Kuroo's speaker, him moving like a cat stringing something inside Kuroo.

So he voice out his thought without much thought.

"I would like to fuck you on my office desk."

He says in such serious yet homebuddy voice. As if he's just telling someone he doesn't like carrots on his veggie fried rice.

Tsukki halts from typing. And then there's a breathy chuckle from him.

"That.." Tsukki trails off and clears his throat lightly. "I would like that.. Well.. You're.."

"I'm?"

"You see.." Tsukki starts. "It's not that dark where you from. I can see you.. And please don't be mad. Reason why I type from now and then is because I'm flaunting to my friends that I'm having a session with a very attractive _older_ man." Tsukki takes a second halt before proceeding, "from a law firm."

And Tsukki adds, "I want my man _smart_ _and_ _reasonable_."

Longer words. And having such meanings.

Kuroo feels his lower lip with his index finger, running his finger tip on his already thirsty lips, and there it is.

His cock getting excited.

"I've been staring," Tsukki starts to talk again. "I don't like the way you play with your lips."

"I want them all over me."

Kuroo grins. They're _really_ starting.

He's not really stupid himself, Kuroo thinks. He's an ass, as an associate and as a son, but he's not stupid to not know that it's fine if he starts to act on his own desire.

So he palms the bulging front of his gray string pants, hissing when he realize how excited he got down there but was too occupied by Tsukki's voice, now that he thinks about it.

"Touch yourself," Tsukki mewls.

Trivial. Two words too used on millions of porno videos on darker side of the internet. Two words too used from one night stands and decade long marriage. Two words too used to make a man aroused.

But Kuroo is wrong.

He heaves, labored, as he watch Tsukki lick his lower lip, and Kuroo thinks he's doing something right when Tsukki seem to not know what to say next.

As if he isn't used to this. As if he didn't say dirty words with ease because of practice. And he briefly thinks that Tsukki has been open to him then since the start of the video. Because Tsukki talks so casual, not giving him lines Kuroo expected for a cyber sex worker.

If he is like this to his other clients then Kuroo wants know. Doesn't really care about them but he wants to know how Tsukki is with others.

This is just a trifling occurrence, Kuroo knows. Which is why he let his mind wanders. He let his thought expand, to extent of thinking about fucking Tsukki while his long legs are wrapped around him.

"Are you touching yourself?" Tsukki asks again.

Kuroo groans an answer, letting his throaty sound pass by his mouth and it somehow eases the pain in his pants.

"What do you think?" He huffs out. And then he adds, "we're taking it too long, if you ask me."

"But I want to hear you speak."

Kuroo smiles, a sly one, eyes going lidded as he touch the lips of his pants, snapping the garter rim a couple of times before finally, _finally_ , let his left hand pass by his pants.

A guttural moan escapes his lips as he give himself fleeting touches, on the girth and on the bulbous head of his cock. He didn't spring out his dick yet, too focused on staring at Tsukki who he noticed arranging himself on his own swivel chair for the third time.

As if he's squirming in his seat.

"I don't want to speak, though," Kuroo whispers, but enough for the microphone to catch his voice. "I want to hear you."

"Yeah?" Tsukki responds. And almost immediately, like he never really thought of it, he adds on, "You're gorgeous, Tetsurou."

That.

That did the thing.

Kuroo never fists his cock as fast as he did just now, brows creasing as he gulp open mouthed, watching as Tsukki gets a little restless; moving his swivel chair back on forth do little, his thigh moving as he arranges his legs multiple times and it's obvious that...

That Tsukki is bothered.

Kuroo likes the thought that this is mutual.

"Fuck.." Kuroo blurts out. "Won't you touch yourself? Kei?"

Breathing. Laboured breathing is what Kuroo hears on the his speaker, resonating on the wide open of his lounge area, and Tsukki's full mouth gets on display.

Lips agape, Tsukki whispers. And he fucking clench his thighs, trapping a hand in between.

"I.." Tsukki rasps out, and gulps. "I want to- want to but.. Tetsurou.."

Tsukki bites on his lower lip, screeching whimpers going out of the younger male's lips and Kuroo thinks Tsukki is moving again.

Humping on his forearm trapped in his thighs.

Fuck.

Kuroo doesn't need lubricant, he finds out as he looks down briefly to see a small wet patch on his gray pants. He springs his cock out, and slowly, he drags his fingers on his length.

"Haa.." Kuroo sighs as if he's laughing tiredly. "What are you doing, Kei?"

"I'm-" Tsukki's response stops abruptly. Kuroo sees him gulping, and he notices that Tsukki now have his shins on the chair, his legs and thighs on full display as he not-so-subtle cant his front on his forearm in between his thighs.

Kuroo can feel the precum dripping. And the long minute of his dry palm caging his length ends as more precum drips out of his slit.

 _God_ , he thinks as he listen to more of Tsukki's moan.

"Tetsurou!"

That one sound chirped, Tsukki looking like he's tipping on the edge, sounds like he is the one on verge of reaching the peak, and Kuroo watch in calm extacy.

The slick sound his cock must have reached Tsukki, as he mewls and a small smirk flashes in his lips.

"Fuck your hand like you mean it, counselor," Tsukki heaves. Kuroo groans out loud as he fists his cock more aggressively, thumbing his slits and lifting his hips in a small attempt of prolonging his pleasure.

"Fuck," Kuroo bites. "Would you call me that?"

"Please, let me," Tsukki moans and _moans long and low_ , his hips moving slowly to relieve the stress between his hips.

There's a shine on the bulb of his dick, and fuck, it feels warm in this area.

Kuroo feels weird as he finally remember this feeling. An intense approach of climax, a strange yet tingly feeling his feels surround the front of his hips.

He abandons the mouse for a moment, his left hand still moving as he gently put his right palm on his navel; twitching as he rubs a warm palm on the plane of it.

"Ah, shit. This feels _good_ ," he mumbles to himself. He knows Tsukki heard him.

"Yeah?" Tsukki asks. "Just.. just fuck your hand."

The voice.

So fucking enough to level up the desire Kuroo feels.

"Like how you want to bend me on the courtroom desk."

"Shit," Kuroo curses. _Shit_.

 _That_.. that was some kind of dirty that hits too close to home.

"Would you spill the writ on the court floor just to fuck me?" Tsukki rasps out. "Fuck me before the hearing."

Fuck. _Fuck_.

The thought of fucking Tsukki and the feasible circumstance of being caught.

"Fucking you before habeas corpus hearing and shits, huh?" Kuroo groans lowly, breathing loudly and lips gaping.

"Yes, yes," Tsukki chants. "Tetsurou."

There it is.

The familiar tightness on his navel.

"Ah.. Kei," he moans, finally _moans_ and he mindlessly spread more of his precum on the his length.

And just like a normal climax, a groan got trapped in his throat, his hips stuttering as his fists tightens on his dick as he releases strings of cum.

It's just another suspense climax he had. Like those ones he had during college years.

But the difference is he's older now. He's 28.

And he had this great climax with just his hand.

Wow. Had he gone old for a mere masturbation excite him like this?

No.

It must be Tsukki.

And his voice. And Tsukki himself.

Kuroo is too busy staring at the ceiling of his penthouse that Tsukki had to call his name twice.

"Yeah?" He responds. And then he chuckles.

"Wow," he says more to himself. "You should have my phone number and call me to get me off. I promise, I'll pay triple."

"Nah," Tsukki clicks his tongue. He sounds breathy.

Kuroo chuckles, a little loud and reach out for the tissue on the desk. That makes him reach up front, displaying more of his face for Tsukki to see. And he doesn't expect the comment Tsukki gives.

"Would want to sit on your face but you're too fucking handsome."

Kuroo raises a brow at that, looking at the small circle, round camera monitor and he smirks.

The _smirk_.

"Why, thank you," he tells Tsukki.

He slumps back on his swivel chair, tissue doing its job cleaning his left hand. He then take a wet wipe to clean it more.

"You're neat," is what Tsukki comments.

"You, too. Though your room looks like a white girl's room, though."

"I had a phase," Tsukki retorts with snort. "And they hold too much nostalgia for me to throw my posters out."

Tsukki then props an elbow on the table and Kuroo was a bit anticipating that he would see the younger male's face finally when Tsukki drops his chin on his palmheel.

But again, only his lips are visible.

But that's more than enough, Kuroo thinks.

"Bet you watched Clueless," he tells Tsukki.

"Too many times," the other replies. And then Tsukki adds, "I think that's cute of me."

"Oh my God!" Kuroo wheezes out. "Did those highschool friends of yours tell you that so you would watch Clueless and Mean Girls? Someone's been drinking the Kool-Aid, huh?"

"I was fourteen! Cut me some slack!" Tsukki replies exasperatedly, hands thwacking the air. "I'm not a jonestown person."

Kuroo chuckles anf shakes his head. "That's illegal."

"What is?"

"You being cute," he says. His smile widen when Tsukki huffs, a scowl in his face and Kuroo is thankful for his observant self.

He noticed the slightest smile that graces Tsukki's lips.

"You should be arrested," he adds on. "And I'll contact FBI to save a copy of our little and short affair. I'll make sure to bring it on the court as evidence. With my-"

"Subpoena duces tecum."

"-Subpoena duces tecum."

Kuroo laughs as Tuskki huffs again in annoyance.

"Figured you would say that," Tsukki says. And then he sighs.

Kuroo smiles. He hears a soft sigh from the other end.

Kuroo takes a glance at his military clock, and figures that his time is almost finish.

"You must be tired," he tells Tsukki.

"Not really," the younger replies with a flick of wrist. "But if you're implying that we should cut it here then okay?"

Kuroo isn't flustered. He didn't panic. He didn't get angsty at the fact that Tsukki is cutting it short _himself_.

He finds it cute, actually.

"So after this, I won't be able to send messages again, huh?" He muses.

Tsukki hums. "You read the terms. Wow."

Kuroo chuckles. "So I need to request for a conversation again to get access to click that invitation button again."

"Presumably so."

So cheeky.

And his voice.

Kuroo smacks his lips and smiles, waving a hand and Tsukki understands damn well that this it all of it.

Unless Kuroo contacts him again.

"Bye," Tsukki says curtly.

And the landscape video fades out.

A box on the screen pops up.

" **Did you have a good session? Rate our babe here!** "

And there are five stars lining below the line.

Kuroo, feeling smug and wants Tsukki to grunts in annoyance, clicks one star.

Kuroo looks at the clocktime of his session. He have two more minutes.

Before the time off, a notification pings for a message. From Tsukki.

' ** _Fuck_** _ **you, fucking prick! Why one star?!**_ '

Kuroo laughs too hard at that. Then he types a reply.

' ** _That means_** ** _six_** _ **stars**_ ', he replies.

' ** _Well, fuck you. The system_** _ **doesn't**_ ** _know that_** ,' Tsukki replies.

Kuroo types back a reply but his timer reached its limit. The conversation thread with Tsukki disappears, and a large and blocked font of **:(** pops up.

But Kuroo isn't sad. He's happy. And satiated.

He sleeps with the largest grin that night.


End file.
